


Choose

by draculard



Series: Pellaeon/Thrawn 30 Day Ficlets [19]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: What do you get the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet for a gift? Pellaeon can't decide.
Relationships: Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo
Series: Pellaeon/Thrawn 30 Day Ficlets [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904581
Kudos: 26





	Choose

Pellaeon hesitated, one hand curled into a fist beneath his chin as he stared at the items on display. His eyes shifted from one item to the next and back again as he tried to ignore the increasingly irritated shopkeeper on the other side of the booth.

“Hey, I don’t have all day here,” the shopkeeper said eventually. “You’re blocking traffic.”

“I’m sorry,” said Pellaeon automatically, though he didn’t feel sorry at all. He held the two items close together so he could look at them at once. “I can’t choose.”

“Well, get both, then,” said the shopkeeper.

Pellaeon shook his head, weighing each item in his hands. “It’s for an alien holiday,” he said. “The custom specifies that each person can give only one gift.”

With a sigh, the shopkeeper propped himself up on his elbows, looking between the two items in Pellaeon’s hands. He studied them both for a moment, then pointed at the more expensive of the two. “That one.”

Pellaeon frowned, now feeling sorely tempted to put that particular item down. “You’re sure?”

“Twi’lek chicks love stuff like that,” said the shopkeeper.

Pellaeon frowned even harder, but didn’t bother to correct the shopkeeper’s assumption. He hesitated, eyes flickering between both objects once again. 

“Alright,” he said finally, following the shopkeeper’s advice. He put the rejected item down and reached for his wallet. “You’re right. He’ll love it.”

* * *

Thrawn opened his eyes at Pellaeon’s command and frowned down at the teddy bear before him. Pellaeon watched him anxiously, unable to read his expression.

“It was this or an old-fashioned hunting knife,” he said.

“Oh,” Thrawn said, lifting the teddy bear in his hands and squeezing it. “Wrong choice.”


End file.
